Dragon Twins of Ying and Yang
by blackphantom656
Summary: Read it if you want to ClayOC Asrael copyright ME
1. Beggining

Years ago there was a prophecy born, the precise moment when the two twins where born the first born would be Xiaolin and the second born would be Haylin. The first born twin was a male given the name Chase meaning _hunter_. The second born female given the name Asrael meaning _hunter's wolf_. The two where separated Chase Young keeping his full name and Asrael Young given the last name of Marren. Chase was ment to stay Xiaolin for ever but was tricked by Hannibal Roy Bean to turning Haylin, that exact moment Asrael was turned Xiaolin; the prophecy switched. The only thing was that that could happen only once and was not supposed to happen for a long time. Now Asrael was put in a deep sleep by the transformation for 1500 years not to be awakened until her brothers true form was revealed after that the Dragons of Water, Fire, Earth, and Wind would have to protect her. For if she turned Haylin the two twins would be invincible……

**Sry its so short but this is just the prologue and stuff so the next chapters should be longer ;**


	2. Awakening

Deep on the ocean floor lay a girl, her hair white like lightning with green bangs as dark as envy, her skin pale from lack of light. _"Asrael" "Mother??" "Asrael my child its time. Time for you to wake up and complete your destiny." _ The young girl's eyes started to open. _W-where am I? –gasp- _ She swam upwards franticly trying to reach the surface. Like lightning she reached the warm waters she gulped in air as she hit the surface. "Finally, he has transformed to his true side and I am awake." She swam through the night to a shore. She reached shallow waters and started walking to the dry sand, she kneeled on the sand the sand clinging to her bare skin. "It's so cold." She shuddered. She felt the ground rumble _"Orb of Tornami!!!!" "Star of Hanabi" "Fist of Tebigong!" "Sword of the Storm" _She lifted her head up, she watched four people teenagers at the least fighting at least a dozen robots as a young boy with pale grey skin and red hair looking for something. She looked at the monks as they defeated the robots and the split up looking for whatever they where looking for. She ran behind the some large black rocks that where close to the water. "Whoo… I'm safe… I need to find some clo-"Her words cut off when she turned around face to face with a young boy with blond hair and a cowboy hat on. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" She screamed on the top of her lungs. She ran back in the water just too where her nose eyes and forehead where visible. "Clay is everything alright? I heard a girl scream." Kimiko ran towards Clay who fell over and was still flat on his back still blushing. He pointed towards Asrael who was still in the water. "You don't have to hide in the water!" Kimiko walked into the water towards Asrael. "We're not going to- oh!" She stopped mid-sentence when she was Asrael in the water without clothes. "umm guy's We're gonna need to borrow someone's shirt and some one's pants." She yelled over the waters. After some argument between the boys Clay gave up his shirt and Raimundo gave up his pants. Kimiko helped Asrael get dressed in the baggy clothes. She walked out from behind the cliff the clothes lung loosely and fell over her small frame. She saw a giant shadow flew over them and saw a giant green dragon land causing a dust cloud of sand rise. She coughed and wiped the sand from her eyes. She smiled when she saw the dragon. "DOJO!!" She yelled running towards the dragon. "Huh??" Hey looked down at the young girl. "Well if it isn't little Asrael Young, last time a saw you was when you still hated all of us." He laughed. "Yes but then I was Heylin! Now thanks to my brother I'm Xiaolin!" She giggled. "Dojo? You know this girl?" The four monks said in unison. "How about we fly back to the temple then Master Fung and I can explain this to you guys a bit better. They climbed onto his back. "Now you might want to be careful little lady Dojo can be a little crazy sometimes." Clay held out his hand to help Asrael up but watch her jump and land close to Dojo's head. "It's okay this isn't the first time I've rode a dragon." The gave him a peace sign. "Okay whatever you say girly." Rai remarked. She twitched, she backflipped all the way to Rai's face. "Don't you ever call me girly, got cricket!" She glared into her eyes which where now pale purple. "O-okay Ms- Ms" "The names Asrael dragon of lightning. She flipped back to the front and patted Dojo and he lifted up into the sky back towards the dragon temple. "Wow, the temple is so different! Then again last time I was here I was attacking it!" She laughed **Okay this is the fist chap. Pleas R&R!! **


	3. Background Check

**Note: this is me writing because I want to I kno I have shitty grammer and stuff I don't honestly care. Sry bout this note someone e-mail me and flamed me for my shitty grammer so ; constructive criticism I can take well, flames if I could I would try to curse you to be forever hated… put it that way—okay onto my fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. I own Asrael and this plot nothing else. **

back at the xiaolin temple

"Wow they really fixed up the place! Before it was just sticks and stones." She smiled softly. Clay looked over at Asrael and blushed God she's pretty….. She looked over at Clay who was still dazed.

"You okay cowboy?" He jumped at her question.

"Uh… ya I'm fine!" he quickly pulled his hat down to hide his blushing and turned around.

"Dragon, Asrael. I would like you to meet Master Fung." Omi introduced her to him. He was pretty built looking for his age though.

"We would be delighted if you stayed at the Xiaolin Temple and fought on the side of good with us, Asrael Young." Clay, Kimiko, Raimundo turned around in shock. Omi stood wide eyed staring at Asrael.

"Asrael YOUNG? You are not related to Chase Young are you?" She glanced around at everyone nodding.

"Yes. Chase is my twin brother." She replied.

"Wait a moment then how are you still young?" Rai questioned

"Well when my brother Chase turned Haylin I was turned Xiaolin, and when that happened I was frozen in the bottom of the ocean only to come back to life when Chase's true form was shown again."

"But ho-"

"Chase and Asrael are the Twin Dragons of Ying and Yang. But if either one goes Xiaolin or Haylin again the other twin will not change." Master Fung interrupted Rai.

The monks just stood there still not getting anything of what Asrael and Master Fung had told them.

"Well then young monks it is time to practice your Wudai Warrior Powers." Master Fung blurted out to change the subject. They all nodded and headed towards the training field. Once there the 4 monks Wudai weapons where already laid out.

"Wait a minute, Master Fung what about Asrael? She does not have a Wudai weapon nor has she been trained to the level of Wudai Warrior!" He nodded.

"No she is the same level as you so there is no reason to go easy on her. Also she already has her Wudai weapon. Look at her arms." He gestured towards Asrael and they realized that she had on a pair of turquoise gloves on with two ribbons attached on each glove.

"Her Wudai weapons are the _Lightning Blades_. Omi, you and Asrael will be the first to spar." They nodded headed to the different ends of the sparring circle and stood in position.

**I know this is short I write short chapters, but even though they are short there are going to be a lot of them ;**


	4. Burnt Cheese Toast

**Note: this is me writing because I want to I know I have shitty grammer and stuff I don't honestly care. Sry bout this note someone e-mailed me and flamed me for my shitty grammer so ; constructive criticism I can take well, flames if I could I would try to curse you to be forever hated… put it that way—okay onto my fanfiction!**

Master Fung raised his arm in the air and chopped through the air. Omi was first to attack.

"Wudai Neptune, ICE!!!" He launched a series of blasts of ice towards Asrael she stood in the same position and was hit. The ice encaved her and for a few moments did nothing. The ice started glowing white and evaperated.

"Nice try, but your gonna have to do better. Wudai Glow, Lightning! Lightning Blades!" She flipped over omi's small body as the ribbons wrapped around his arms and shocked him. She landed on one knee and one hand on the ground.

"Asrael, beat Omi?!!" Kimiko yelleped in surprise.

"Remember, Asrael is Chase youngs twin so she is just as powerfull." Master Fung repeated to the confused dragon. The still looke wide eyed at Omi who now looked like burnt cheese toast. (A/N Burnt cheese toast does not taste good )

"Sorry about that Omi I havent battled in about 1500 years so I cant completely control my streangth right now." She started to dust off the black soot from Omi's head. Omi shoved her away and marched into the temple. Asrael just stared and was then answeared the question she was asking in her mind.

"The little partner has a big ego, so he doesn't like being beat by a person who just walks in with us." Clay rubbed the back of his head as he apalogized to Asrael for Omi's mood swing.

"Oh, so…. What do we do know…." She asked

"Well first of all we might want to get you some new clothes." Rai pointed out. They all noticed that clay was shirtless and rai was pantsless xD (A/N Took them long enough.)

"Oh ya…."Asrael joked. Master fung gave her some robes that were the same as kimiko's.

"Do you mind if I make some adjustments to these?" She asked as she walked into the room.

"Yes you may." Master Fung replied with a smile. She smiled and ran back to her room thing. (A/N sry I don't know what they are called till then im just gonna call them rooms…) She stayed up half the night redesigning her robes.

-next morning-

Clay, Rai, Kim, and Omi were eating their food quickly that morning. Asrael walked into the room and Clay was the first to notice. She wore and red tank top that showed her stomuch and a red skirt with two slits up the side, underneath that she wore white shorts with black boots that ran beneath her knees.

"Well I'll be a cat named dog. How long did that take you to make?!!" He stared at Asrael blushing.

"About half the night maybe." She smiled and blushed

"You think it looks good." She asked blushing some more. Clay nodded his mouth still open, by then Rai, Kim, and Omi realized but Omi still glared.

"Wow and yesterday the robes looked nothing like that!" Kimiko laughed. Raimundo scooted over and let Asrael sit between him and Clay. And was handed a bowl of rice.

-Over at Chases Palace-

Chase was medatating trying hard to sound out Wuya. His eye's flashed open quickly, and fell out of his medataion.

"She is awake."


	5. Chase has a hot sister? xD

**Note: this is me writing because I want to I know I have shitty grammer and stuff I don't honestly care. Sry bout this note someone e-mailed me and flamed me for my shitty grammer so ; constructive criticism I can take well, flames if I could I would try to curse you to be forever hated… put it that way—okay onto my fanfiction!**

Days had past and Asrael had become close to the dragons. She would train and also help them when it came to defending against the Haylin Arts.

"Hey everyone a new shen gong wu has revealed it self! Its called the band of the elements." Dojo explained as he opened up the scroll.

"When you put the band around your wrist you control what every element you want!" Omi read out loud.

"We might want to get it because Jack Spicer will definitely want this one" Kimiko blurted out and she climbed onto dojo. Asrael raised one eyebrow Jack Spicer…. Who the hell is that? I guess I'll find out soon enough The wind cause some turbulence and Asrael clung onto Clays arm for support. Clay blushed madly O///o. They finally arrived at island covered in plants.

"Well we cant see anything from up here. Why don't we fly down and look around." Rai yelled out. They nodded as Dojo flew down.

"ASRAEL!!" Clay yelled out as he saw her dive off of Dojo's back into the ocean.

"What is she doing?!!" Kimiko yelled out. She dived into the water. Nothing happened for a moment then they saw bubbles. The first thing the saw was a red head and then Asrael showed.

"Kimik-whoa…." He stared at Asrael.

"Whats your name?"

"Asrael, you must be jack."

"Will you guys do a showdown already!" Omi yelled out. Rai rolled his eyes and pushed him off of dojo, getting him elbowed by Kimiko.

"Asrael, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! The game is relay to the island first to get their wins, but you can only hit the surface once for air! My gills of Hamachi Vs. your shroud of shadows." She nodded in agreement.

"No way that is a unfair battle by all meaning!!!!" Kimiko complained.

"Lets go Xiaolin Showdown!!" The area changed and two lanes where formed of ice (A/N so its see through) The band on the island.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" They started Asrael dove under water without a breath. They saw lightning surround her than nothing Jack was half way there. Suddenly Asrael stood at the edge of the surface and grabbed the shen gong wu ending the showdown.

"Wha- how did she do that?!!" Jack and the dragons yelled in unison.

"Because she is the light haylin dragon." A voice from the shadows. He stepped out of the Shadows revealing Chase. Asrael froze her eyes changing into small black slits. "Brother…. Its been far to long." Jack gasped his mouth hanging open.

"Wait Chase has a hot sister?!!!!"


End file.
